London's Perfect Scoundrel
by sorceress of the demented
Summary: Kori knows she should avoid Richard but she wants to aid an orphanage of which he's the chairman. She HAS to tolerate him! Richard is drawn by her kind heart and fiery blushes. She doesn't count on him seducing her, he doesn't count on falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just to clear out all the confusion, the reason me and demented sorceress of darkness have similar names and write the same types of stories is because we are cousins (sadly) Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans or any of the other characters in this story, infact most of this story is from Suzanne Enoch's 'London's Perfect Scroundrel'**

"Langley, have you seen my brother?" Kori whispered as she accepted the shawl from her butler

"He's in the morning room, miss, finishing the newspaper." the servant answered in an equally hushed voice "I judge you have another five minutes"

"Splendid, I'll be at Aunt Huton's" The butler pulled open the door, escorting her outside to help her into the Anders family coach.

"Very good, miss Anders" The butler closed the door softly behind her, but Kori didn't let out her breath until the coach had safely trundeled downthe short front drive. Thank goodness. It was bad enough listening to Ryan complain that she had missed a chance to charm Lord and Lady whoever-they-are, she was trying not to listen and forgot their names, if he sent her out to make another attempt, or tried to instruct her about whom she should or shouldn't chat with at their aunt's, Kori was going to flee London and join the circus.

Fifteen minutes later the Coachman turned up Great Titchfeild road for his usual shortcut and Kori sat forward. The Heart Of Hope Orpahnage, once an old troop barrage for King George II loomed tall, long and gray along the left side of the street. Most of her peers closed their curtains to it, as well, preferring to pretend that it simply ceased to exist. For Kori though, it had lately become more than an eyesore. A building that gloomy would, under different circumstances, make her shudder and look away. Somewhere between the shivering and eye closing, however, she glimpsed children from withing the windows,looking out at the street. Looking at her.

And, so, a week ago, toting a satchel of candy and a hefty helping of good intentions, she had finally asked Philip to stop the coach and had walked up to the heavy wooden doors to knock. The children had been excessively glad to see her (or rather see the sweets she had handed out), and the whole experience had been...enlightening. She had immediately volunteered to make another visit, but the head house keeper had only shooed her out, eyeing her skeptically and informing her that all volunteers had to be approved by the board of trustees. Kori leaned out the coach windows

"Philip, stop here if you please" The coach veered to one side of the street and rattled to a halt. It just so happened that the board of trustees were meeting today,at this hour in fact. Kori stood as Philip pulled open the carriage door.

"Please wait for me here," she said over her shoulder, her attention on crossing the busy street to the tall, omnious building beyond. Here, at last seemed a place, a cause where she could concerntrate on something meaningful. The dour face hosekeeper donned a surprised look as she opened the heavy door

"Yes miss?"

"You said the board will be meeting today, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"I should like to discuss a matter with them" When the housekeeper continued to stare at her in disbelief, Kori borrowed one of her brothers haughty and effective gestures and lifted her eyebrow. With a nearly audible hesitation the woman turned to lead the way toward the winding staircase. Behind her, Kori stifled as best as he could a growing mix of anxiety and anticipation. She hated public speaking, it always left her stammereing like a goose. On the other hand, the idea of sitting on her bottom or attending Ryan's endless parade of oh-so-proper soirees until he married someone more suitable for the task left her shuddering. This, she could do for herself, and for the children abandoned inside the large gray barracks rooms.

"Wait here," the housekeeper said. With a last backward glance, as though to make certain that Kori hadn't changed her mind and fled, she knocked on one of the heavy oak doors. At an answering murmur of male voices, the woman pushed open the door and vanished into the room beyond. Kori glanced at the morning clock. Her aunt was not expecting her this morning, and if she didn't arrive soon, someone would send word to Ryan that she was missing the West Sussex Ladies Political Tea, an absurdly self-important name for women who did nothing but embroider and gossip about current events. The door opened again

"This way, miss" Clasping her hands to minimise their trembling, Kori stepped past the housekeeper into a large plush drawing room. She'd seen great splendor in the homes of mayfair, and the most striking aspect was how greatly it differed from the plain halls and the gloomy rooms beyond. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, half a dozen men rose, waving at the air as though motion would dispose of the oudor of expensive cigars. Kori's nervousness ebbed almost immediately, she knew all of them thank goodness.

"Good morning, Miss Anders" Sir Edward Willsley said, his thick eyebrows arched in surprise "Whatever brings you here on this fine day?" Kori curtisied, though technically she outranked more that half the men present. Politeness and flattery always garnered more results than strict formality

"The Heart Of Hope Orphanage brings me here this morning, Sir Edward. I was informed earlier this week that if I wanted to contribute my time...and other assets to the establishment, I needed the approval of the board of trustees" She smiled "And that would be you, would it not?"

"Why yes it would, my young miss" Lord Tailirand smiled back at her with the patronizing look one gave to a half witted invalid. Kori knew she appeared somewhat angelic, for lack of beter word, and that for some reason gantleman, especially those who were marrige minded, comcluded that since she appeared pretty and innocent, she must also be an idiot. It had used to be amusing, lately, though, she had to fight the impulse to make drooling faces at the perpetrators

"Then I ask for your approval" she said, favouring Timothy Rutledge, the only unmarried member of the group with a flutter of eyelashes. Being thought stupid occasionally had its benifits. Men were so easy sometimes.

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather spend your time in a more pleasant environment, Miss Anders? Some of the orphans, I believe are quite uncivilised."

"All the more reasons for me to voulenteer my time," Kori replied "And as I mentioned I do have some funds at my discretion. With your kind permission I would like to organise-"

"A tea party?" A low male voice interrupted from behind her. Kori whipped around. Leaning against the doorframe, a flask in one hand and his gloves in the other, the Marquis of Wayne gazed at her. The expression in his blue eyes stopped the retort she'd been about to make. Kori had seen cynicism before; in her circle its practice so common that it was nearly an affectation. In those light eyes, though, in that lean handsome face with its high cheekbones, angled jaw and the mouth that curved upwards in the remains of a bemused smile, the jaded cyncisim was so real that she could almost taste it. Something else was there as well. Kori swallowed

"My Lord" she said belatedly, her mind dashing in a hundred directions. What in the world was he doing here? She hadn't thought he went anywhere in the daylight hours.

"Or an orphan musical recital?" he continued, as though she hadn't spoken. The other men snickered, Kori felt her cheeks go warm

"That is not-"

"Or a dress up masquerade ball?" Richard Graysonpushed upright and strolled towards her "If you're bored, I can suggest a host of other services to keep you occupied" His tone implied exactly what he was talking about. Lord Tailrand cleared his throat

"There is no reason to be insulting. If anything, we should be grateful that miss Anders is willing to donate her time and money-"

"Money you say, no wonder the lot of you are panting"

"Look here-"

"What's your plan then, Miss Anders" he asked, circling her like a stalking panther

"I...haven't quite-"

"Made up your mind?" he finished "Did you have any idea what you were doing here? Or did you just ride by and think that it would be an adventure to set foot in an orphanage?"

"I set foot in here last week" Kori returned, dismayed that her voice had begun shaking. It always did that when she was angry, blast it all, though in truth he was closer to having her quaking in trepidation.

"I was told that I needed permission from the board of trustees to continue to voulenteer. So if you don't mind I would like to continue my discussion with them" His smile quickened for a heartbeat, then faded again

"I'm the chairman of this happy little board" he told her "And since you don't seem to have an organised proposal of your intentions or any idea how to contribute, I think it would be best if you pranced your pretty little bottom out of here and went on with whatever nonsense that makes up your day" "Mr Grayson, really" Mr Rutlege sputtered. _No one_ had ever spoken to Kori in that way, even Ryan couched his insults in more polite terms. Deciding that if she said another word, it would compromise her reputation as a lady, she turned on her heel and stalked out the open door.

Kori shook herself. She had come here for a reason. Whatever Lord Grayson might say, that reason remained-and to her, at least, it seemed important. It _felt_ important when nothing else in her life seemed the least bit significant.

"Miss?" she started, looking down the hallway beyond the landing. Three young girls not one of them older than twelve, stood by the nearest of the tall narrow windows. They had been playing with dolls, she realised seeing two of the ragged things seated in the windowsill.

"Yes?" she answered, giving a warm smile

"Are you the lady who came with the sweets last week" the tallest of them, a thin girl with short red hair saked

"I am"

"Do you have any more?" Kori hid a frown. She had thought to be talking today then joining her aunts party. Bringing more cany hadn't occured to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't, not today"

"Oh, never mind then" the girls returned to their dolls as if she simply ceased to exist. If all she had to offer was sugar, mabye she did belong elsewhere. Kori waled towards them, careful to keep the friendly smile on her face. For goodness sakes she didn't want to frighten the little ones.

"If you could have any food or treat, would it be candy?" she asked. The redhead faced her again

"I would want bread pudding with apples and cinnamon"

"Pudding. Thats wonderful. How about you?" the youngest of the three frowned

"I don't want to think about it. Are you a cook?"

"Heavens no, I'm Kori. I wanted to come and visit you." the girls continued to stare at her, obliviously unimpressed

"Are you going to bring us pudding?"

"I think I could arrange that"

"When?"

"I'm free for luncheon tomorrow" Kori answered " How does your shedule look?" Rose giggled

"You're coming back tomorrow?" Molly tugged on the youngest girl's hand, pulling her back down the hall

"If you bring bread pudding, you can come whenever you want"

"I _may_ come, you mean"

"No, you may not" For a tall man, Lord Grayson moved very quietly. Taking a deep breath, Kori faced the staircase. Behind her the girls continued their noisy flight down the hall. A moment later a door slammed

"Does anyone like you?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes

"Not to my knowledge. You were supposed to leave"

"I wasn't ready to go." he tilted his head, breif surprise touching his gaze. Undoubtly nobody stood up to him. If he hadn't been so rude earlier, Kori wasn't certain that she'd be able to do so herself.

"I assume your ready to go now?"he gestured towards the stairs, his expression informing her that she would leave whether she wanted to or not. Best to leave a bit of dignity, if possible, she decided, giving him a wide berth as she returned to the stairs.

"Why don't you want me to voulenteer here" she asked over her shoulder hearing his bootsteps close behind her "It won't cost you anything"

"Until you grow tired of providing puddings and sweets or until the orphanage had to begin paying for the removal of childrens rotten teeth"

"The offer of sweets was only so they would talk to me. I imagne they have little reason to trust adults"

"My heart weeps at your compassion" she faced him, stopping so suddenly that he almost ran into her. Lord Grayson towered over her but she refused to look away from the scroundrel's arrogant, cynical expression.

"I didn't think you had a heart, my lord" he nodded,

"I don't. It was a figure of speech, go home miss Anders"

"No. I want to help"

"First of all I doubt you know the first thing these brats or the building might need"

"How could-"

"And in the second place" he continued in a quieter voice "I can think of a place where you would be much more useful"

"And where might that be?"

"In my bed" for a moment all Kori could do was stare at him. He had ment to shock her, drive her away, that had to be the explanation. All she had to do was keep breathing, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat

"I doubt you even know my first name, my lord"

"Of course I do" he replied quickly, then cleared his throat "not that it means anything, Kori" the deep voice curled around her name with such intimacy that it made her shiver

"Well I'm...surprised, I'll admit"she returned, trying to keep hold of her nerve "but I believe you asked me for a organised proposition and I will provied you with that-and nothing else" he smiled again, the expression delightfully handsome except that it still retained every ounce of cycnical derision he'd had from the beginnign of their conversation

"We'll see. Don't you have an embridery circle to join or something?" she wanted to stick her tounge out at him, but he'd probably consider it some sort of seduction. And what in the world was she ding anyway talking to Lord Grayson in an abandoned hallway?

"Good day, my lord"

"Good bye, Miss Anders" Richard watched her out the front door, then returned upstairs to collect his caot and hat. Her brother doubtless had no idea she was visition, no self respecting female would venture outside Mayfair and go wading with the poor. A voice broke into his thoughts

"My Lord" the housekeeper peeped,lurking in the downstairs doorway "Would there be any more?"

"No. Not that you acctually did anything"

"I...I beg your pardon"

"You might want to focus on keeping track of the uninvited guests"

"Thats why I'm seeing to you my lord" she muttered. Richard pretended not to hear that, he couldn't be bothered to argue with the unpleasant woman. He could hardly blame her for her commentary anyway. The staff undoubtly didn't like having him here. The only person who liked it less was himself. As he waited for his carrige he saw the Ander's family coach turn the corner, she'd hesitated to leave then, even after he'd sent her on her way. Hm. Attractive as she was, suggesting that she join him in bed was only to frighten her away. God knew, she was far too angelic and virginal for his tastes. Still she did have pretty green eyes and they widened so amusingly when he insulted her. No doubt those pretty green eyes would never look in his direction again. And thank Lucifer for that. He had enough on his plate without adding an empty headed angel stumbling across his path.

**There you go, I know it's a long one but I needed to fit every persons first impression of another. I hope you like it, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. This is the second chapter of London's Perfect Scounderel...**

The majority of guests arrived at the Hanson's ball, Lady Hanson's dinners were reputed to be exceptional, but Richard had no intention of staying. Dispite the crowd here, he would find a plentitude of fat purses and more interesting conversation at one or another less distinguised clubs. He headed for the foyer and the exit beyond, then stopped as a lithe figure in blus silk blocked his path

"Lord Grayson" Miss Anders said, dipping one of her pert, perfect curtsies. The muscles around his abdomen tightened

"Kori" he said, deliberately using her christian name, and somewhat surprised at his body's reaction to the chit

"I would like to set another meeting, my lord" she said, her green eyes meeting his. Interesting, that. He didn't know many people, male or female, who looked him in the eye.

"No." A delicate blush crept up her cheeks

"You said you didn't allow me to voulenteer because I had no plan. I am assembling one and I wish to be allowed the courtesy of presenting it" Richard gazed at her for a long moment. It would be easy to dismiss her out of hand. To be honest, however, she seemed less dull than he'd expected, and he'd spent far too much time lately being bored. A little amusement would be worth a small effort on his part. He nodded

"Very well. We meet again a week from Friday" her soft lips opened then closed soundlessly

"Thank you"

"Shall I write it down for you, to be certain you remember?" her blush deepened

"That won't be necessary"

"Good"

"I...do have another request, my lord" Richard folded his arms

"I'm waititng"

"I insist on visiting the orphanage again first, so that I may see what the children most need. That is the only way I may be certain that my presence there would acctually have some benifit for them" he didn't laugh in her face, but the cynical humor in his eyes deepened. Kori kept her own expression stern and serious. Perhaps he found her silly and amusing, but she would accept that if he allowed her to continue.

"And have you asked the other board members about this?" he asked

"No. You said you were chairman, and so I have come to you" his look became more speculative

"So you have" Kori kept on forgetting to breathe in his presence, probably because her heart began to pound in her throat the moment she considered approaching him to speak

"Do you agree?"

"I have a condition of my own" _Oh dear. _Now he would undoubtly make another insulting remark about wanting to bed her or something

"Yes?" she asked anyway

"You will be escorted for the entire duration of your visit" she blinked

"I agree"

"And..." he continued, a slight sensous smile touching his lips again "You will waltz with me"

"A...a waltz, my lord" she squeaked

"A waltz" If she could put him off until after he agreed to her plan, perhaps she could avoid it entirely.

"I'm spoken for this evening, of course, but I'm sure I could save a waltz for you this season" he shook his head, a dark strand of hair falling across one eye

"Tonight. Now"

"But I told you I'm spo-"

"The next waltz is mine, or you and your pretty bottom would stay out of the Heart Of Hope Orphanage" So Lord Grayson was making declarations already hoping she would run like a scared rabbit and he wouldn't have to deal with her any longer. Well, this wasn't about him, it was about her, and about how she couldn't get the children or the orphanage out of her mind. No one had ever valued her assistance before, but at the orphanage, what she did would be important.

"Very well" she said, squaring her shoulders "May I go and inform Lord Red that I must decline his invitation" something unreadable touched his gaze for a fleeting moment

"No you may not" As if waiting for his cue, the waltz began on the courtroom floor. He guestured towards the main room

"Now or never, miss Anders"

"Now" Prior to this evening, the most daring, scandolous thing she had ever done was to put on her brother's clothes for a masquerade soiree, and that had been when she was fifteen. Her mother had fainted. This would probably kill her. He led the way to the crowded dance floor, declining to take her hand and no doubt hoping she wuold take the oppurtunity of his turned back to flee. Kori was tempted. At the edge of the floor he faced her, and with a last strangled breath, she joined him there. His hand slid slowly about her waist, drawing her still closer while she waited for lightning to strike her dead.

"Canged your mind?" he asked, taking her fingers in the other hand. This close he smelled of shaving soap and brandy. Her eyes were level with his crisp white caravat and she didn't want to look up at him. What was she doing, standing in the embace of Lord Grayson? With a slight shift of his head, he guided them into the waltz. She'd never seen him dance before that she could recall, but Kori wasn't surprised that he moved with elegance and grace. As light as his grip was, she felt the steel beneath. Kori had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to escape unless he let her.

"Look at me" he murmured, his soft breath in her hair. Swallowing, she lifted her chin

"You are a mean man, you know" An eyebrow lifted

"I'm giving you what you want"

"In exchange for humiliating me"

"I'm only requested a waltz, I could have asked for something more intimate, you know" Kori decided she might as well blushe, he probably thought beet-root red was her natural colouring anyway

"You already did, and I refused you" Lord Grayson chuckled, the sounde unexpected and warm. Even his eyes lit just a little, and Kori wondered for a fleeting moment why he seemed determined to be cynical and jaded all the time

"Sharing my bed was a suggestion, not a request. A very good suggestion, by the way"

"No, it wasn't. I don't even like you, why would I want to...become intimate with you?" for a moment he looked genuinely surprised

"What does liking someone have anything to do with anything? It's the act thats pleasureable" _Oh, god, now she was going to faint. _Discussing sexual intecourse in the middle of a ballroom with Lord Grayson was like demenading to be ruined. He'd kept his voice low, though, and she hoped no one have overheard their discussion.

"I admit to ignorance about the details of which you discuss" she returned "but I think any interaction between two people would be...nice, if genuine affection were involved"

"Your naivete is truly remarkable" ha said, then lowered his head to a whisper "and I would be very happy to relieve you of your ignorance" his lips brushed her ear, feather light, and she shivered._ He's playing with me_, she desperately told herself, _he's bored and he's trying to keep himself entertained_.

"Stop that" she commanded, annoyed that her voice shook. The waltz ended, and he released her before she could pull away. She'd expected another inmate, insulting comment, but instead he skeched an elegant bow.

"You've fulfilled your part of our agreement" he said, his lips curving into a soft smile "Be there at ten tomorrow morning to meet your escort. If your late, you lose the oppurtunity" Again before she could react, he strolled into the crowd of guests and out of the room.

"Kori" a female voice said behind her, and a hand clasped hers

"Raven" she returned, light headed with relief "I had no idea you were h-"

"Are you mad?" Raven Roth continued in the same hushed voice, though from her smile anyone in the audience would think they were discussing primroses. "Lord Grayson? Do you know what your brother would say if he knew?"

"I'm sure he does know" Kori answered as they stepped out onto the cool balcony "The only time he notices that I have a mind of my own is when I do something I don't approve of" Raven stared at her with serious violet eyes

"Rebellion is one thing, but Lord Grayson?"

"Did you know that he was the chairman of the Heart Of Hope Orphanage? I want to begin some programs there"

"Thats...admirable"

"You don't think I can do it. Do you" Kori retorted, her voice harded than she had intended

"It's not that" Raven said quickly "It's...if you've decided how to focus your energies, there are other places less accosiated with Lord Grayson"

"Yes I know. But I chose this place before I even knew about him, and I think it would be cowardly of me to turn away of those in need simply because one board memer had a poor reputation"

"Even so" Raven said slowly "that doesn't explain why you were waltzing with him"

"Oh. That was a trade, he agreed to have someone show me about the orpahnage tomorrow if I would waltz with him"

"I'm still not sure. I heard that he never does anything for the benifit of others"

"Thank you for the warning" she said, granting her friend with a warm smile "but Lord Grayson is mearly an obstacle to the commencement of a project of mine. In a few days I will have little or no reason to set eyes on him"

She spent the next morning organising questionand points to look for during her tour of the orphanage. Thankfully Ryan had stomped off to one of his meetings early, leaving her with one of his preturbed glares as though he wondered why she even breathed when he hadn't instructed her to. The longer she could put off a conversation over her waltz with Lord Grayson, the more likely he was to forget about it, especially if he needed her to go to a tea party and charm one of his fat, bald compartriots.

When Philip stopped the coach on Great Titchfeild road, she sat inside for a long moment, making certain that she had her encils, papers and notes so she wouldn't look like a fool in front of the escorts, or the children

"Please wait for me. I may be a short while" She called back as she hurried across the street. As she knocked at the orphanage doors, Kori frowned. Lord Grayson hadn't told her who would be leading her about the orphanage.The door creaked open

"Yes?" the housed keeper asked, her broad shoulders filling the doorway

"I had an appointment this morn-" the housekeeper bobbed an awkward curtsey

"Oh...your Miss Anders" she bobbed again "Please come in. You're expected miss" Kori waled past ehr into the foyer, not certain whether to be alarmed or relieved at the housekeepers sudden politeness. Any further contemplation, though, halted as she caught sight of the figure leaning against the stair banister.

"You're staring, Miss Anders" he said, straightening. She started

"I'm mearly surprised to see you this morning" she countered. He nodded, coming towards her with that panther stalk of his

"I have to admit, I usually never see this side of the morning. It's a...nice change" Kori wasn't quite certain how to answer that

"Ah...well if Mrs..." she trailed of at a loss. Richard glanced at the hosekeeper

"What the devil is your name anyway?"

"Mrs Natham" the housekeeper answered. rom her tone, it wasn't the first time she'd supplied him with the information

"Than you" Kori said, offering the woman a smile. They'd simply gotten off to a poor start, there was no reason to assume they couldn't deal together

"If you don't mind Mrs Natham, I would like to begin the tour"

"I...but...ah..."

"She isn't conducting your tour" Lord Grayson said, cynical humor touching his gaze "I am"

**There you go, I was going to do more to finish at a better point but I thought I'd written too much already. Review!...Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter...I did it kinda quickly, so if there's any mistakes...sorry! P.s thank you so much for the reviews, they were wonderful!**

"You?" Kori blurted, before she could stop herself

"Yse. I. Shall we?" He led the way to a door on the right side of the foyer and held it open for her

"But...don't you have more important things to do?"

"Not a one" his mouth curved into that sensous smile of his "You asked for a tour and I am providing you with one. Decline and you can walk out that door. But you won't be allowed back again" So that was it. Another one of Lord Grayson's attempts to control through intimidation. This morning however, she wasn't in the mood to be intimidated. This morning she was in the mood to do something useful and no arrogant, jaded Lord was going to make her run away.

Richard had a difficult time not laughing. His guest looked like a deer surrounded by a pack of wolves, not knowing which direction to run. Undoubtly, she'd thought to spend the morning gossiping with the trool, Mrs Whatever. The idea that she wold acctually have to confront some of the inhabitants and their living quaters must seem horrifying to her. Her expressive green eyes studied him and the doorway beyond as though weighing her chances to go in and come back alive. It would have been amusing if it wasn't so predictable.

"Very well my Lord" she said, gesturing for him to lead the way. Richard excited the foyer, swiftly covering his surprise. With her falling in step beside him, they entered the downstairs hallway. Hm. Perhaps she wasn't quite as predictable as he'd thought. That made her an exception among females. So far.

"These were for the most part administrative offices. This used to be an army bar-"

"Barracks for eorge the Second's Coldstream Guards" she finished "What do you use them for now?"

"You've done some reasearch" he said grudgingly

"Surprised?" she asked cooly. _And becoming more so by the moment._

"I'll let you know" he returned his attention to the long corridor "The orphanage uses the rooms for storing old furniture for and for the odd accountant" Nodding, she made a note of some sorton the top page of the stack of papers she cradled in her left arm

"How many offices are there" she asked "And how large are they" So now the timid Miss Anders was all business. He gazed at her profile

"As for quantity, about a dozen. Size, I don't know. Lets go inside one and explore why don't we?" she swallowed, looking up from her scribbling

"I..don't think thats nesessary. I don't have anything to measure with anyway"

"Ah" And now she became the timid virgin once more "Would you care to go to the music or drawing room, them? Or perhaps the ballroom. You would find that more pleasant I'm sure" Kori stopped so suddenly that Richard had to turn around to face her. For a long moment she glared at him. Women didn't often do that to him, and he had to admire it for that reason. In a moment, though, she would no doubt begin crying, and he detested that.

"Let me make something clear" she said, her voice quivering a little, as it did when she'd accepted his invitation to waltz "I am not afraid of seeing something unpleasant. I couldn't very well do anything helpful for an establishment that didn't require any assistance. What I don't want is for this venture to ruin my reputation. Being escorted by you is a risk in itself, but at least in the hallway we have witnesses. Going into a storage room with you would be both useless and stupid on my part" he took a slow step back in her direction

"It might be stupid" he murmured "But it won't be useless. I could teach you a great many things. Isn't that why you're here? To learn?" Color flooded her cheeks. Richard studied her expression, her stance, the langusge of her slender petite body. Dispite his experience with women, he wasn't all that familiar with virgins. He'd made it a point not to be, their clinging hysterics made things too complicated. This one though, made him curious. She turned on her heel

"Good day, my lord"

"Giving up already?" he asked, forcing himself not to stalk after her. He wasn't finished with her yet, but neither would he allow her the momentary advantage an apology would give her. That wasn't how he played the game.

"I am not giving up. I'll continue the tour with Mrs. Natham. At least she wouldn't attempt to seduce me in a broom closet"

"Contiue with me. I promised you a tour, and you shall have one" Kori faced him again, the stack of papers she carried clenched so tightly that the edges curled

"A tour of the orphanage, my lord. Nothing else"

"Agreed-for today" she assesed that statement, then turned to the nearest closed door

"Storage?"

"Yes" disliking the idea that she might yet change her mind and scurry off, Richard kept his diatance as she opened the door and stepped inside. A moment after she re-emerged to scribble further notations into her book

"Are they all the same size?" Richard stirred, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.Good god, an innocent girl, asking innocent questions, attending to an innocent task and he was going hard.

"Relatively"

"Excellent. Shall we continue?" So she ment to take him at his word. Another surprise with even more agitating results. Part of him thought continuing the tour was useless, since he'd given his word not to seduce her. The other part, though, was practically pointing the way down the hall.

"What are you scribbling there" he asked in an attempt to distract himself, as they continued toward the far end of the hallway

"Notes"

"About storage room size?"

"I prefer not to say until I present my plan in its entirety, my lord. I believe you have enough preconceived notions about me without my providing you more"

"Saint" he said, ignoring all her other comments. She looked up at him, her cheeks still glowing from the attractive blush from which she seemed perpetually to suffer in his presence

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said you should call me Saint. Nearly everyone does"

"Why do they call you Saint?" she asked, her eyes mirroring the curiosity written on her face.

"My father died when I was eight. And instead of an eight year old boy being called a series of titles they shortened it to saint" he flashed her a careless smile "It's kind of ironic, since I'm the farthest thing away from a saint without taking hell into account" Kori cleared her thorat

"Saint, then" he gazed at her until she looked away. Apparantly she wasn't going to grant him permission in turn to use her christian name, but that wasn't likely to preventing him from doing so

"So...these are all unused rooms?" she offered into the silence

"I thought we'd covered that" he stifled a grin "Or have you run out of questions already? You might have spared me the bother of conducting your tour if y-"

"I'm clarifying" she said sharply "And I didn't ask you to conduct this tour. That was your idea, my lor-Saint" Now she was arguing with him. Richard wondered what her reaction would be it he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her. Nor would he stop there. Once he got his hands on her and pulled off that prim bonnet and tose kids gloves, he would continue the exploration of her slender naked body until he found out why she aroused him, until he plunged the virginal female from his thoughts. Perhaps that was it. With her bonnet and her gloves and that high necked conserverative gown she'd wore for the tour, the thought of her smooth warm skin beneath all that material was causing his imagination to run rampant.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kori asked, facing him again.

"I would, but I gave my word that I would behave myself" And he hoped she appreciated that, because he didn't do that very often. Almost never, in fact.

"And so I should be grateful?"

"Not particularly. I know I'd be much more grateful if I weren't behaving. Do you wish to see that kitchens or the orphas next?"

"The kitchens, I think" Her pert nose wrinkled as though she'd thought of something unpleasant "I wish to have a basis referance before I interview that children. I am _not_ avoiding them"

"I didn't say a word" She looked at him sideways, amusement touching her gaze

"You were about to" For a moment Richard was too mesmerised by her smile to reply. Rising this early in the day had made him mad. Nothing else made sense. And certainly nothing explained why he was beginning to enjoy conducting a tour of the damned Heart Of Hope Orphanage for a proper chit like Kori Anders.

**This is probably a short chapter compared to the other ones but I didn't know where to stop. I hope you understand the part about 'Saint'. If you don't, it's like this...Saint is Richard's (Lord Grayson) nickname, everyone calles him Saint, Kori doesn't know his first name (Richard) she finds that out later, so from now on she's going to call Richard 'Saint'**

**Review...Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all you guys for the reviews gets teary eyed This is my first time doing this so I didn't expect this many reviews, the reason I am updating so late is because I did this really long chapter then one of my family members went and deleted it ALL of it! **

Kori kept on forgetting to write notes to herself and she knew exactly who to blame for her absentmindedness. She had begun the day nervous aobut her ability to appear competant. Now, with Saint as her guide her anxiety increased a hundredfold. She glanced over her shoulder at him as he stood, with his arms folded, at the entrance to the girls dormitory

" Miss Kori, I thought you was to bring us sweets today" Molly's plaintive tone brought her back to her senses

"I said I would, and I shall, but today I would just like to chat with all of you, if I may"

"Is _he_ coming in?" one of the girls asked, promoting some low voiced giggling

"I wish he would" another one said with a coy smile "I heard that his estate is paved with gold coins" Kori frowned

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, miss. In another eight months, I will be living with some fancy man in Covent Gardens, I suppose"

"I hope not" Kori muttered, looking more closely at the flock around her. _Is that all they expect in their lives?_

"He won't marry the daughter of a seamstress, Maggie. You're not fit to wipe his floors, let alone walk on 'em"

"I'm not talking about marrying, you halfwit" Molly stuck her tounge out

"That'll make you a wh-" Kori stepped in between both of them. No one would be verbally assaulting anyone while she was around. Hoping that Saint hadn't heard that part of the conversation, she smiled at them

"I'm sure what Sa-Lord Grayson's floors are made of are not worth all of the fuss you are making. Anyway I don't want to know about him, I want to know about each of you young ladies" Rose stepped foward, clutching her ragged doll

"I'm not a young lady, I'm a little girl" she said, clutching her doll visibly closer "And we're all orphans" In response to that statement many voices piped up, many of the girls were claiming that they were not orphans, and the ones that weren't, well, they were just screaming for the sake of it. _Oh, dear._ She'd expected them to be difficult, yes, but not...like this.

"Now, now. How about I ask a question and those of you who wish may answer it" Kori smoothed her skirt and sat down on the ground, where she was level with many of the younger orphans. Had she looked back she would have seen the look of brief surprise that crossed Saint's hansome features. Rose popped down next to her still clutching her battered doll

"I like the way you speak, miss Kori"

"Thank you, Rose"

"Whats your question?"

"My question is, how many of you can read?"

"Read?" Molly burst out "I thought you was going to ask us what sort of sweets we like?" Kori tried to ignore both the bad grammer and the cynical look aimed at her from the doorway

"But what about my question. How many-"

"Sweets!" The room erupted in a loud cocaphonus candy dance. It hadn't even been ten minutes and the girls were out of control. She was never going to get her questions answered now. She hoped the boys were better than this, that was if she could reach the boys dormitory without punching Saint for the smug look that would no doubt be on his face.

"Out!" Saint appeared at her shouder and at his bellow all the girls screeched and ran to the exit. The candy dance disintergrated to yips and yelps of surprise. In only a moment she and Saint were the only people in the room.

"That wasn't nescessary" she grumbled straightening her stack of papers.

"They were giving me a headache" he grumbled "Minature clucking hens. Finished with this nonsense?" She shook her head

"Not yet"

"Miss Anders" Saint said in his deep jaded voice "While I admit you've lasted longer than I expected. You are obliviously not going to accomplish anything here" Kori took a shallow breath, refusing to give into frustrated tears. Lord Grayson would not see her cry.

"And so I should go home and embroider, I suppose?" Indignant was good. At least if she was indignant, she wouldn't cry.

"My original offer stands" he said in a lower voice, taking the pencil from her hand and pulling her to her feet. As they touched a pulse of lightning shot down her spine "You will find sharing my bed, much more satisfying than this" he ran his finger along her lips, his touch warm and soft, and Kori stopped breathing. Moving slowly, he took her stack of papers and placed them on one of the beds

"What are you doing?" she asked, her own voice not quite steady

"I'm going to kiss you" he said calmly as though they were discussing the clean and care of silverwear. Her eyes focused on his mouth, his sensous and slightly parted lips. Kori willed herself not to give into the knowing gaze of his tall hard body. She knew she could learn a lot from him, but the lessons would ruin her entirely. Other women had fallen for his seductions, where were they now?

"Y-you can't" She stammered. His expression changed for a heartbeat, then he chuckled

"I can do whatever I want" he said, then he added "But you have stepped beyond the bound of a proper chit"

Kori had the distinct feeling that Saint wanted and intended to eat her alive. Good God, if they kissed, if someone saw them kissing, she would be banished to west sussex for life, if Ryan and her mother didn't disown her entirely. He had the power to attract her. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating. His looks and his presence remained seductive but it reassured her to some degree that she'd been able to stand against him so far.

"And so a proper chit's place is in your bedroom I presume?" He leaned closer, his gaze on her mouth

"Yes"

"Your bed must be very crowded then" she said, side-stepping him and retrieving her papers "I don't think there's any room for me in there"

"Kori-"

"I would like to see the boys dormitory now" she exclaimed, striding to the door and trying not to break into a run. Until then she didn't believe that anyone could feel so angry and...exhilirated at the same time. No notorious rake or scoundrel had ever tried to persue her before, and now the worst of them all-the most handsome and experienced one was trying to kiss her-and more!

**I know it's a short chapter...but I'm updating again tomorrow. So don't worry...and thanks again for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the chapter I promised! Although it might be a bit short, I have tons of homework and I haven't started one of them yet.**

"How did you become involved with the orphanage anyway?" Kori asked him while they were walking down the hallway to the boys dormitory. He'd managed to seduce her and distract her at the same time, and she didn't know which one she liked better.

"Very bad luck" he returned, catching up to her

"I thought people like you didn't believe in luck"

"There are some things skill can't compensate for and _thats _bad luck"

"And what sort of bad luck led you here, then?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her, no humor in his expression.

"Pretend curiousity all you want, but when your plan comes to nothing but sweets and sing along's we'll both know why you're really here"

"And why is that my lord? Because of you? You might want to consider that no self respecting female would like to be seen with you let alone work with you, and certainly not in this sorry excuse for an establishment" Her temper was close to boiling point, and if he thought he could he could get away with thinking that ladies didn't have minds of their own, he was in for a surprise. It was also the only establishment she had seen up close, but _he_ didn't know that, and besides a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone, not when he got away with doing much more sinful things. Saint said something up close that Kori preferred not to interpret, and before she could question his motives again, he grabbed her arm and guided her against the wall.

"Don't forget" he murmered, bending his face down to hers "That you are in my company, and when you intentionally provoke me, you have to expect certain consequences" drawing even closer he brushed his mouth against hers, soft, warm and intimate, then straightened again.

"Now shall we?" he asked, his mouth curving into that cynical smile of his, as he gestured towards the boys dormitory. He obliviously thought that he could kiss her whenever he wanted, with or without her permission.

"Y...y-you,sir...are a-a scoundrel" Kori breathed out. Saint stopped, turned on his heel, and stalked up to her again. She tried to draw her breath in to say something even more insulting but he captured her mouth in a hot, hard kiss. Shoving her against the wall he tilted her head up to deepen their embrace. On a few occasions the more daring of her suitors had kissed her, the sensation had been pleasant, she supposed, but it had no basis to comparison-until now. Dimly, she noted her stack of papers fall to the floor. Heat soared down her spine and her toes positively curled in her shoes. _Stop kissing him!_ She shrieked at herself, trying to force her fingers to let go of his lapels.

Even so, it was Saint who broke the kiss. Looking at her from inches away, he ran his tounge over his lips as though he'd just eaten something he'd enjoyed, a lot.

"You taste like honey" he said, his voice a low drawl. Kori felt as though she was standing in a field of cannon. Her ears rang, her legs felt limp and shaky and she had the desperate desire to flee somewhere, anywhere safe.

"Stop that" she squeaked, shoving at his chest. Her fear came again, even though they weren't kissing, if anyone saw them like this, especially that Mrs. Natham, she'd be ruined in a second.

"I already did" her pushing didn't budging at his inch, not that she'd thought it would, even a truck wouldn't be able to move him. Instead he lowered his gaze to her mouth again

"Curious" he murmured, as if to himself, brushing her lips with his fingers once more. Kori tried to breathe, she was definately going to faint if anyone saw them, if she didn't hyperventilate first. Or die.

"Whats curious?" The words came out as one long breath. Saint shrugged, stepping backwards

"Nothing. Shall I escort you to the boys dormitory, now?"

"I believe I already suggested the dormitory" she bit out, bending down to pick up her notes. Naturally, he didn't offer to pick it up for her. Her fingers shook, and she grasped them quickly, clutching them to her bosom.

He led as they walked along the deserted hallway, andKori took those few moments to gather her scattered wits. As a proper upstanding female she should have slapped Saint and stormed out the orphanage, though if she did that she'd never be allowed back into the orphanage, and she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place.

He'd only kissed her so she'd flee, Kori decided. His insults hadn't worked, so he'd decided t take on a more direct, intimate approach. If she ran, he would then have his excuse to never allow her in again-and she'd never have the chance to prove to everyone, and herself that she could accomplish anything useful. It would have worked, except that the beckoning, seeking, sin of his lips had stirred...something inside her that almost made her wish that he'd do it again.

Saint opened the door to the boy's dormitory, reflecting that he probably should have started there, rather than easing her into the place thorugh the storage rooms and kitchens and girl's dormitory. He was getting soft, figuratively speaking. This was the encounter that would send her fleeing, and if he'd brought her here first, he wouldn't have had to resort to kissing such a proper female. No wonder his insides twisted; he had absolutely no clue as to how to react to a virgin.He looked over his shoulder, momentarily distracted as her whole gown moved upwards as she steadied her bonnet. He mentally shook himself, he definately was getting soft...and right now, he was getting hard, really hard.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, of course" As Kori brushed past him, he leaned in to smell her hair. Lemons. Honey on her lips and lemon in her hair. Her skin probably tasted of strawberries. Kori Anders was a veritable dessert, and he wanted to feast.

Badly.

**Here you go. I told you it was going to be a bit short, but hey, a bit is better than nothing right? Puts on hypnotising glasses Reevvviiiieeeeewwwwww!**


End file.
